De Jouissance Pourpre
by Bleak Dawn
Summary: "La vie n'est pas une question de blanc ou noir, Granger. C'est différentes nuances de gris," Hermione apprend le prix du pardon et de la confiance lorsque Drago Malefoy rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre, trois ans après le début de la guerre.
1. Prologue

**De Jouissance Pourpre**

**Par** : _LittleRobbin_

**Traduction:**_ Bleak Dawn_

**Beta: **_A-Translator_

**N/T**: Salut! Salut! Nouvelle traduction, nouvelle Dramione, comme je l'avais promis à la fin de A La Science De Tout. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire encore une fois et surtout à commenter. Bonne lecture à tous.

**OOO**

**PROLOGUE**

_Ô Rose, tu languis !  
Car le ver invisible  
Qui vole dans la nuit,  
Dans la hurlante trombe,_

_A su trouver ton lit  
De jouissance pourpre;  
Son secret amour sombre  
Anéantit ta vie._

—William Blake, La Rose Malade_ (Traduction de Lionel-Edouard Martin) _

**oOoOo**

La première fois que Drago Malfoy vit Hermione Granger après cette fameuse nuit en haut de la Tour, c'était dans son propre salon, alors qu'elle se contorsionnait et se tordait sur le sol devant lui. Cela avait été difficile, malgré le fait qu'il avait haï, haï Granger et son prétentieux cerveau et son irritable crinière, parce que c'était toujours difficile de regarder sa tante Bella torturer quelqu'un. La lueur dans ses yeux noirs, et la façon dont elle passait sa langue sur ses lèvres, frissonnant à chaque cri de douleur qui s'arrachait de la gorge rauque de Granger… cela suffisait à faire naître un écho de frissons de dégout à travers son propre corps trop mince, trop pâle.

Mais c'était Granger, la fille qui s'était assise à moins de trois tables de lui en classe, ses cheveux broussailleux obscurcissant sa vue plus d'une fois. C'était une partie de son enfance, une part de la vie durant laquelle il avait été au sommet, et pour cette raison, il désirait ardemment sa présence. Elle hurla et se déchaina et convulsa et griffa et cela suffit à faire remonter à la surface ses propres souvenirs du Doloris, déchirant son corps comme un millier de couteaux chauffés à blanc. Mais c'était Granger, et il l'avait toujours connue. Alors il ne se détourna pas. Il força ses yeux à demeurer fixés sur son corps cambré, sans ciller une fois, pas même lorsque sa vision commença à se flouter à cause de l'asséchement de ses yeux.

Et lorsque Bellatrix finalement, finalement s'arrêta – parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était fou mais pas stupide, et Granger avait des informations –toujours eu des informations – la brunette reposa frémissante sur le sol six secondes tout au plus. Puis, dans des mouvements vraisemblablement douloureux et saccadés, elle bougea. Une main à plat sur le sol, puis l'autre. D'abord pliés, graduellement ses bras se redressèrent. Ses genoux la poussèrent par la suite. Elle chancela de façon précaire sur ses jambes et Drago dû se faire violence pour ne pas accourir à son aide et la maintenir debout, parce que c'était là son enfance, et qu'il aurait dû être le seul à avoir le droit de la faire trembler de la sorte.

Elle cracha aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le deuxième et le troisième sortilège ne furent pas moins intenses et autant malveillants que le premier. Mais quelque chose semblait s'être fracturé chez Granger. Quelque chose s'était brisé. Elle était désormais léthargique face à tout ce qui se passait. Elle se contorsionnait et se tordait, et hurlait et pleurait. Mais lorsque Bellatrix releva sa baguette à nouveau, encore une fois, elle se remit sur ses pieds, et cette fois-ci un triomphant rictus, digne de n'importe quel Serpentard, étira un coin de sa bouche, un filet de sang glissant le long de son menton—rouge, tout comme le sien, ni noir ni marron ni sale, mais pourpre et humide.

Il se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue si belle qu'elle ne l'était à ce moment-là, fière et défiante et consciente que la mort était sur le point de la faucher et ayant le cran de sourire avec mépris à sa future meurtrière. Et la vision que sa mort ne serait pas moins douloureuse que celle de n'importe quel crétin de Sang Pur qui se serait montré stupide au point de défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres le percuta aussi puissamment que n'importe quel Doloris qu'il n'ait jamais subi. Sa mort ne serait pas plus superflue ou moins bouleversante. Elle ne le serait pas moins.

Même des mois après qu'ils se soient échappés—tout maudit Trio d'or Gryffondor qu'ils étaient, avec l'aide qu'un elfe de maison qui avait auparavant appartenu à sa famille et lui avait apporté des cookies, même lorsqu'il ne le méritait pas—l'image de son sang, traçant doucement la courbe de son menton, avait continué de le hanter. De le moquer. Parce qu'une fois encore, Hermione Granger, Gryffondor Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Préfète-en-chef en devenir, avait indéniablement raison.

La seconde fois qu'il vit Hermione Granger, deux ans s'étaient écoulés, il avait été torturé à un cheveu de sa vie et sa mère venait juste de mourir.

Cela avait été un plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personnellement, il avait trouvé que c'était particulièrement stupide et incroyablement transparent. Il avait, évidemment, gardé son opinion pour lui-même. Parce que, bien que ce ne fut pas illégal d'avoir ce genre de pensées – le Seigneur des Ténèbres insistait sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de lois, et que donc rien n'était techniquement illégal– Drago était parfaitement certain que seule la mise à mort résulterait de ce commentaire en particulier, qu'il fut un des plus haut placés Mangemorts ou non.

« Ah. Drago, » la voix trainante du Mage Noir fit remonter un frisson familier le long de la colonne vertébrale de Drago.

C'était une sensation qu'il avait toujours abhorréé, et qu'il abhorrerait sans doute toujours, même maintenant après tous les crimes et les péchés qu'il avait commis – cette profonde, obscure peur à couper le souffle qui insufflait en même temps une sensation de glace et d'adrénaline et de feu pulsant à travers lui. Mais aujourd'hui…aujourd'hui, il l'accueillait à bras ouverts. S'en délectait. Cela faisait balbutier son cœur à la vie – la première émotion qu'il avait ressenti depuis des jours (des semaines, des mois, des années).

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était content de lui-même. Drago avait fini par apprendre à lire les émotions du Serpent au fil des années en jaugeant le niveau de peur dans la pièce. Il y avait cet éclat dans son œil qui était particulièrement arrogant, même pour quelqu'un qui se proclamait Dieu immortel. Au début, Drago avait imputé cela au troisième anniversaire marquant le commencement de la guerre – cette nuit-là en haut de la Tour lorsque sa baguette avait mis le feu aux poudres. Et puis il avait remarqué Bellatrix qui se tenait, silencieuse, en arrière-plan, un froncement de sourcils mécontent sur le visage. Rogue, à quelques mètres à peine à sa gauche, arborait la même expression impassible que Drago. D'autres visages étaient présents également – Rabastan, Rodolphus, Avery, Crabbe Senior, Dolohov, Goyle Senior, Grayback, Macnair, Mulciber. Le Cercle Intime. Ce qui en restait tout du moins.

« Regardez-le, » et tous les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers Drago, obéissant à l'ordre donné sans une hésitation. Drago demeura droit, les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol, les jambes légèrement écartées, le visage fermé – le parfait soldat. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit narquoisement. « Mon hériter. Mon fils. Mon protégé. »

Drago s'inclina profondément et, en s'exécutant, se rappela les innombrables fois durant lesquelles il s'était incliné ainsi dans cette même pièce auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait été la salle de bal la plus spectaculaire de toute la communauté Sang Pur et qu'il avait eu l'embarras du choix quant aux belles jeunes filles qu'il pourrait faire virevolter dans ses bras.

« Redresse-toi, mon fils. Tiens-toi devant moi que je puisse t'évaluer. Dis-moi, Bellatrix, » ajouta-t-il après un moment. La femme à ses côtés se dressa au garde à vous avec l'enthousiasme d'un petit chiot appelé par son maitre. « Ne trouves-tu pas que ton neveu est un remarquable sorcier ? »

« Il est…honoré d'avoir vos éloges, mon Seigneur, » souffla Bellatrix, risquant un regard noir et répugné dans la direction de Drago.

C'était un acte périlleux, en effet, que de montrer ce genre d'antipathie envers le propre héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais, là où, auparavant, ce geste de désobéissance manifeste aurait entrainé la mort instantanée de la femme, désormais le Seigneur des Ténèbres se contenta de rire doucement. Les cheveux de Drago se seraient sans doute dressés sur sa tête, s'il avait permis à son corps de réagir d'une quelconque manière.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ma fidèle servante, » susurra leur seigneur d'un ton moqueur. « Tu restes toujours ma préférée. »

C'était, au mieux, une raillerie, une insulte au pire. Toutefois, Bellatrix minauda sous le compliment, ses joues s'empourprant d'une manière qui ressemblait fort à celle de sa mère. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres reportait désormais son attention sur Drago. Ce dernier réprima rapidement toute pensée se rapportant à sa mère, et concentra son regard droit devant lui, allouant l'inspection générale de l'assemblée.

« Fort. Puissant. Rusé…toutefois je me demande une chose : est-il enclin à faire tout ce qui est nécessaire pour me servir ? »

« Mon seul désir est de vous servir, Maitre, » répondit calmement Drago, pas trop rapidement, mais sans une once d'hésitation.

Et pourtant, le masque d'éthéré amusement du Seigneur des Ténèbres glissa, et son regard se déversa soudain en Drago, cherchant, fouillant.

Drago permit l'intrusion. Il était vital que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sente qu'il avait tout contrôle. Mais il existait des moyens d'occulter les souvenirs autrement que par Occlumencie. L'invasion ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, et puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit narquoisement à nouveau, se déplaçant pour tourner autour de Drago.

« Bien, » approuva-t-il. « Impressionnant. Néanmoins, même mes plus fervents serviteurs ont leurs défauts. » Ses yeux vacillèrent dans leur fentes vers un visage inconnu à la gauche de Drago et ce dernier crut entendre la personne hoqueter de surprise. « Leurs faiblesse_sss_. » Le 's' sonnait grave et allongé et Drago se fit violence pour ne pas grimacer.

« Je n'ai aucune faiblesse, Maitre. »

« Oui. Eh bien, nous allons voir ça, » sa voix était plus forte désormais, dirigée vers le reste de l'assemblée. Il avait toujours eu un penchant pour la théâtralité.

Drago ravala aisément son agacement.

« J'ai une mission pour toi. Une mission que je ne peux confier qu'à un de mes serviteurs les plus loyaux. Cela va requérir chaque once de furtivité et de ruse que tu possèdes. »

Drago patienta, parce qu'interrompre finirait sûrement par un Doloris, et cela ne le dérangeait pas de se montrer patient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendit d'atteindre son trône avant de poursuivre, souriant nonchalamment vers Drago depuis son extravagante chaise. « L'Ordre du Phénix ont tenté de te convertir à leur cause depuis des années maintenant. Pour une raison ou une autre, Potter – » à ce nom un sifflement grave couru dans la salle. Il le réprima d'un geste impatient de la main. « – semble croire que tu me trahiras. »

« Rien de plus qu'une notion infondée de bravoure Gryffondor, je vous l'assure, » répliqua Drago, faisait trainer sa voix d'une telle façon que certains autres Mangemorts ricanèrent.

« Sans doute, » approuva le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se pencha en avant sur ses genoux, observant Drago par-dessus le clocher que formaient ses longs doigts pâles. « Mais tu ne peux pas nier l'opportunité qu'une telle notion représente. » Drago réprima la moindre trace de curiosité que ce commentaire attisa, ravalant toute question. Après une pause, le Seigneur des Ténèbres continua, « Je veux que tu te rendes en compagnie de Rogue à leur quartier général. Je veux que tu supplies ce déchet de Potter de t'accorder l'asile. Je veux que tu lui promettes de te battre pour lui, que tu m'as trahi et que tu souhaites l'aider lui et sa pathétique armée guenilleuse. Et puis, juste au moment où il pensera pouvoir te faire confiance…je veux que tu le détruises. »

« Vous désirez que j'espionne l'Ordre ? » demanda Drago après un moment de pause, les premiers signes d'incertitudes s'insinuant dans sa voix.

« Pas exactement. J'ai déjà Rogue pour espion. Et même s'ils le croient tous loyal envers eux, personne ne peut jamais faire entièrement confiance à un espion. Non, » conclut-il, « je veux que tu sois l'un d'eux. Que tu parles comme eux et te battes avec eux. Que tu t'immisces dans leur cercle intime. Que tu les renverses de l'intérieur. »

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'interrompit l'air d'attendre quelque chose, Drago acquiesça une fois – comme s'il aurait pu refuser. Les lèvres retroussées en un rictus mauvais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tapa dans ses mains et le bruit fit tressaillir plusieurs membres du Cercle Intime anxieusement. La Peur s'imposait comme second Maître sur la pièce, y régnant, despotique, les poussant à se demander quelle réaction idéale serait appropriée à chaque instant. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était vraisemblablement pas d'humeur à punir quiconque ce soir. D'ailleurs, il accordait à peine un regard vers le reste de l'auditoire, son attention centrée exclusivement sur l'homme en face de lui.

« Excellent. Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas. Toutefois… » L'hésitation, l'incertitude, la légère pause – tout ça était pour faire de l'effet, évidemment. Pendant un bref moment, Drago se demanda ce qui se passerait s'il cessait simplement de jouer le jeu. S'il roulait des yeux ou soupirait de frustration. S'il demandait au Seigneur des Ténèbres de se montrer clair pour une fois, ou de simplement se taire. Mais les lèvres du Serpent étaient distendue et pâles, et ses yeux dansaient d'anticipation. Les interrogations intérieures ne durèrent que quelques secondes avant que Drago ne reprenne son rôle de nouveau.

« Oui, Maitre ? »

« Cela aurait l'air terriblement suspicieux si tu venais à apparaître indemne, l'image parfaite de la santé même. Tu es connu pour être l'un de mes serviteurs les plus privilégiés. Pourquoi me tournerais-tu le dos maintenant, alors que tu as tout à gagner ? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse. « Non. Cela n'irait tout simplement pas. Nous allons devoir faire en sorte que cela soit… réaliste. »

Il y avait un éclat dans ses yeux que Drago reconnut et son estomac se retourna face à l'implicite suggestion. Mais il était un Malefoy, un soldat, et il était conscient de son rôle dans tout ceci. Alors il serra la mâchoire, inclina la tête, baissa les yeux.

Et dans le même ton grave de son père, il répondit. « Vos désirs sont des ordres, Maitre. »

Il ne leva pas la tête pour voir le Serpent sortir sa baguette magique, ni percevoir la façon dont il la fit d'abord tourner négligemment entre ses doigts, comme s'il contemplait la meilleure façon d'exécuter son plan. Il entendit la calme déclamation du « _Endoloris _». La douleur fulgurante prit le dessus, brûlante, agonisante, incapacitante, et il ne fut conscient de rien d'autre longtemps après ça.

**.::.**

Elle se trouvait en mission la nuit où il arriva. Cela n'avait pas été un succès. Ils avaient été mal informés, mal préparés et les Aurors en charge étaient inexpérimentés parce que les anciens étaient ailleurs sur de plus importantes missions. Lutter à six contre un, cela n'avait pas pris longtemps avant que la retraite sonne. Mais pas avant qu'un sortilège de Découpe ne taillade son épaule de part en part. Pas avant que Seamus Finnegan ne tombe, la lumière verte de l'Avada toujours dans ses yeux.

Elle était censée retourner avec le reste de ses équipiers dans un lieu sûr, qui se trouvait sur la côte désignée par le Ministère. Mais elle avait froid, était trempée et épuisée et elle venait tout juste de voir quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu depuis l'âge de onze ans s'effondrer à ses pieds. Elle avait besoin d'être chez elle et de chaleur. Et l'endroit qui se rapprochait le plus à cette description était le 12 Square Grimmauld.

Elle s'était attendue à l'habituelle lueur du feu illuminant la cuisine, et l'odeur de la cuisine de Molly flottant dans l'air. Avait compté sur la présence sombre d'Harry, et à ses misérables tentatives de cacher le fait qu'il lui en voulait pour son quota de liberté, même si cela l'obligeait à retourner à la maison couverte de sang – pas souvent le sien, mais toujours, toujours là. Mais au lieu de ça, le Portoloin la propulsa en plein milieu d'une scène de chaos.

Sa première pensée lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette vautrée secouée de convulsions sur le sol de la cuisine fut _Mon Dieu non, pitié pas Harry, pitié pas Ron_. Et puis elle avait aperçu un flash de cheveux blond platine. Sa seconde pensée la poussa à dégainer sa baguette par instinct, avant que son cerveau ne puisse enregistrer le fait qu'il y avait déjà au moins quatre autres Aurors hautement qualifiés qui l'entouraient et qu'il n'était clairement pas en condition de se battre.

Il était pâle. Non, pâle n'était pas le bon mot. Il avait toujours été pâle (avec un teint de peau qu'elle lui avait toujours secrètement envié, mais ne l'admettrait jamais), même au plus fort de l'été. Mais l'homme étendu devant elle ressemblait à une version flétrie de Drago Malefoy. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait sa peau, lui donnant un éclat presque ectoplasmique qui poussa ses yeux accablés de sommeil à se demander s'il n'était pas déjà mort et si les sorts de guérisons de Molly ne servaient donc à rien. Toutefois son corps convulsait beaucoup trop violemment pour un fantôme. Et les jurons qu'il laissait échapper entre ses dents serrées étaient assez pour la faire grimacer, reculant face à son ton venimeux.

Son pied butant contre une chaise fit que Lupin la remarqua finalement et celui-ci lui fourra un linge humide entre les mains. L'odeur de l'éther, dense et lourde, atteignit son nez et elle eut un haut le cœur lorsque celle-ci se mêla au relent métallique de son propre sang. Mais Lupin était en train de lui donner des ordres – _presse ça contre son nez pendant cinq secondes, toutes les quinze secondes, et pour l'amour de Merlin Hermione, ne le laisser pas s'étouffer !_ – et les ordres devaient toujours être exécutés. Alors elle tomba à genoux et pressa le linge contre le visage de Malefoy. Elle se dit qu'elle s'y était peut-être prise un peu trop fort parce qu'il commença à tousser et crachoter avant de s'évanouir.

Elle se mit à compter – un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq – retira le linge, recommença à compter à nouveau. Un, deux, trois, quatre – Molly continuait de faire courir des sorts le long de la poitrine dénudée de Malefoy avec une urgence familière, murmurant des observations à voix basse par habitude. – sept, huit, neuf – Il n'y avait pas de blessure physique, de ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Mais Hermione savait que cela ne voulait rien dire. Il y avait des sorts bien plus terribles que le Doloris, qui étaient fait pour se tapir, latents, jusqu'à ce que des heures soient passées après que la victime ait été touchée, avant de se frayer un chemin destructeur à travers le corps de la personne.

Malefoy s'éveilla. Ses yeux se levèrent un instant et son regard s'ancrant dans le sien. Elle s'attendait à l'habituel venin et haine et dégoût à travers le brouillard de l'éther. Mais il y avait seulement une sorte de faible curiosité. Et puis il leva une main et le temps d'un horrifiant moment, elle crut qu'il allait la caresser. Sa respiration se coinça dans sa poitrine, sa colonne vertébrale se raidit. Toutefois ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa joue, jusqu'à la coupure qui allait probablement laisser une cicatrice sur son menton. Lorsqu'il laissa tomber sa main, son sang macula sa peau à cet endroit, sombre et luisant sous la lumière tamisée de la cuisine.

Elle s'étrangla presque lorsque sa main empoigna ses cheveux et la tira vers lui dans un geste douloureux qui amena son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tu vois ? » lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrées, et cela lui prit un moment avant qu'elle ne voie l'entaille descendant le long du côté de son cou, le sang s'accumulant derrière sa tête sur le sol terni en linoleum. « C'est tout comme le mien. » Comme si elle avait été celle à disputer ce fait.

Elle maintint son regard ancré dans le sien durant tout le temps où elle garda le linge posé sur sa bouche, attendant qu'il retombe dans l'inconscience. Elle ne lui permit plus de rester conscient assez longtemps pour parler après ça.

Plus tard, lorsque Molly eut fini de faire ce qu'elle pouvait, que Malefoy ait été transporté en haut dans l'une des chambres vacantes, Lupin lui expliquera comment Rogue l'avait vu défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres – il leur avait montré les souvenirs de ce moment-là – et comment il avait été torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à les supplier, implorant pour qu'ils le tuent.

Elle émettra les sons appropriés d'assentiment lorsque Molly fera part de sa sympathie et sa haine de voir des enfants être forcés à prendre part à la guerre, et prétendra ne pas voir le froncement de sourcils pensif de Lupin qui le plongera dans le silence pour le reste de la soirée. Elle calmera les semi-violentes déclarations d'Harry qui assurera que Malefoy trame définitivement quelque chose.

Mais cette nuit-là, lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin dans son lit, Malefoy endormi, un étage en dessous d'elle, tout ce dont elle se souviendra sera la façon dont il avait fixé son sang, presque en transe, et la certitude enfantine lorsqu'il avait proclamé que, « tu vois, c'est tout comme le mien ». Elle pensera que peut-être Malefoy avait commencé à guérir. Peut-être qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour lui. Elle insultera son abominable habitude d'être attirée par les indéniables causes perdues et se promit d'être extrêmement impitoyable, juste histoire de se rattraper pour la faiblesse de ses propres pensées.

Elle repensera à son doigt maculé de son sang à elle. « Tu vois ? C'est tout comme le mien. » Et au tacite message derrière ces mots—nous sommes pareil.

**::**

Trois jours s'écoulèrent avant que Drago ne se rétablisse assez pour tenir une heure sans avoir besoin de la constante dose de potion antidouleur, et quatre heures supplémentaire avant que la mère des Weasley ne l'annonce apte à être interrogé. Il refusa de parler au loup-garou à l'apparence négligé qu'il reconnut comme étant un ancien professeur. Il refusa même de reconnaitre la présence des Aurors qui furent envoyés dans sa chambre, les uns après les autres. A chaque fois que la mère Weasley rentrait avec un repas (toujours sous garde renforcée) il se limitait à une simple seule requête.

« Je veux parler à Potter. »

La matriarche Weasley claqua sa langue contre son palais mais autrement se borna de l'ignorer. Il aurait peut-être grogné d'irritation, si ce le simple fait de respirer ne provoquait pas une trainée de frissons douloureux le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la pièce, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau contre les coussins, épuisé par ce simple effort. Il s'écoula des heures avant que sa porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau dans un grincement et, à en juger par la tranquillité qui s'était posée sur la maison durant son sommeil, il pouvait en déduire qu'il se faisait tard.

La silhouette s'avança furtivement dans la pièce, et Drago guetta ses moments avec une circonspection prudemment masquée. Un long moment passa, durant lequel les deux hommes se contentèrent de se regarder l'un l'autre. C'était surréaliste d'une certaine façon, se dit Drago, d'être en face de sa Némésis depuis l'enfance après tant d'années. Potter avait changé—c'était un homme désormais, moins chétif, et son visage arborait une légère barbe de trois jours. Il avait l'air fatigué—non pas à cause de l'heure tardive, mais la sorte de fatigue qui se dégageait d'un enfant qui s'était retrouvé propulsé dans l'âge adulte trop rapidement et avait passé le plus clair de son temps à simplement essayer de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Le genre de fatigue qui vous suçait jusqu'à la moelle et vous laissait vide, l'ombre de vous-même.

C'était le genre de fatigue que Drago avait éprouvé depuis ses seize ans. Et il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, en retrouvant le reflet de ce sentiment chez un garçon dont il s'était, avec fierté, toujours cru différent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy ? » Interrogea Potter, et Drago se demanda si le froncement songeur qui ridait sa fameuse cicatrice signifiait que ses pensées et sentiments étaient aussi déconcertés par la situation que les siens l'étaient.

« Eh bien, » fit Drago, puisant en lui-même la force de dire cela d'une voix trainante. « Vu que la dernière chose dont je me souviens est de m'être évanoui sous la douleur et de m'être réveillé ici par la suite, je ne peux qu'assumer que j'ai été kidnappé et que je suis retenu en otage jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Potter l'observa nonchalamment pendant un moment. « Ceci n'est pas un jeu, Malefoy. »

Il tenta d'esquisser un rictus narquois, mais eut l'horrible impression que cela ne réussit qu'à ressembler à un sourire fatigué. « La vie est une jeu, Potter. Tout ce que l'on peut faire c'est de jouer les cartes que l'on nous distribue et espérer que tout ira pour le mieux. »

« C'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? Jouer avec nous ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que vous vouliez me recruter, » répondit plutôt Drago. « Severus est apparemment plus perspicace que je ne croyais. Il semblerait qu'il ait réalisé que j'allais changer de bord avant même que je ne le fasse moi-même. » Il soupira quand Potter ne dit rien. « J'ai des informations. Noms, endroits, plans. Il y a des limites à ce que je suis véritablement capable de révéler. Mais je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir que tu ne mens pas tout simplement ? En nous envoyant tête la première dans des pièges dans lesquels ton précieux Seigneur des Ténèbres nous attend. »

« Parce que vos Aurors ont plus d'une façon de savoir si quelqu'un ment—même le plus doué des Occlumens. Ils ne suivront aucune information sans l'avoir vérifiée d'abord au moins auprès de trois sources différentes. Vous ne vous fierez pas à ma seule parole. »

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on a besoin de toi ? »

Cette fois-ci, Drago sut qu'il avait réussi à former un rictus parfait. « Parce que je suis Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, Ennemi Public Numero Deux, jusqu'à ce quelqu'un me rendre service et m'élimine. Je suis l'héritier—ex héritier—du Seigneur des Ténèbres, » ajouta-t-il avec une légère grimace. « Je doute qu'il m'accueillerait à bras ouverts de sitôt. »

« Et pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors que Voldemort est au sommet de son règne de terreur ? Assurément cela serait plus profitable pour toi de rester du côté du bord gagnant. » C'était au tour de Potter de sourire narquoisement. « Ou alors tu t'attends à ce que je croies que tu as subitement changé d'avis, repris tes esprits et t'es découvert une conscience ? »

Drago roula des yeux. « Potter, c'est comme si tu ne me connaissais pas du tout. Je suis fatigué d'avoir à constamment marcher sur des œufs et de me prosterner aux pieds de cet hypocrite sang-mêlé de Serpent. J'en ai marre de jouer l'acolyte au garde à vous. Etre débarrassé de lui me serait beaucoup plus profitable. »

Il s'ensuivit un long moment de silence. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, ponctuées par la pluie qui tapait faiblement une mesure staccato contre la fenêtre.

Drago fut seulement quelque peu surpris lorsque Potter se laissa finalement tomber dans la chaise près de son lit, se penchant lourdement sur ses genoux. Il y avait une étrange sorte de lassitude derrière ces lunettes qui enflamma quelque chose dans la poitrine de Drago. Parce que c'était Potter et Malefoy, ennemis jurés par nature, destinés à éternellement se haïr et se disputer et se battre en duel. C'était une partie de son enfance dont n'était pas encore prêt à se défaire. Et ce satané Potter l'avait déjà fait de son côté, le laissant lui loin derrière.

« Est-ce là la vérité, Malefoy ? »

Son rictus flancha. Tressaillit. Mourut. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans son accord. Le silence l'accabla, et il blâma cela pour le ton rauque que sa voix prit lorsqu'il finit par parler à nouveau. « La vérité. »

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plus. Il y aura en tout 17 chapitres et je vais essayer de publier le plus souvent possible, pour cela, vous allez devoir m'aider en laissant des reviews, ça alimentera ma motivation et vous aurez des suites rapides de ce fait. Deal?**

**Au plaisir!**


	2. Chapitre 1

**De Jouissance Pourpre**

**Par** : _LittleRobbin_

**Traduction:**_ Bleak Dawn_

**Beta: **_A-Translator_

**CHAPITRE UN**

**OOO**

_« Le plus grand obstacle dans la construction d'une véritable relation saine est un sentiment justifié d'égocentrisme et d'égoïsme qui, au plus profond de nos âmes, semble entièrement raisonnable. » _—Larry Crabb.

**OOO**

La première fois que Drago fut envoyé en mission avec Granger, ils avaient presque fini par s'entretuer. La situation dans sa globalité était, évidemment, assez stupide en fin de compte. Il avait participé à d'innombrables missions auparavant et pas une fois n'avait permis à ses propres sentiments ou à ceux de quelqu'un d'autre d'entraver le bon déroulement des choses.

Un an déjà s'était écoulé et la majorité des membres de l'Ordre l'avaient accepté—ou du moins, se fichaient de sa présence et donc réussissaient à le tolérer la plupart du temps. Et il était un bon soldat—l'un des meilleurs. Ce n'était pas rare pour la jeune génération de Mangemorts de changer de camp après avoir réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas de gloire à tirer du fait de voir des gens, qu'ils avaient connu toute leur vie, se faire torturer et violer devant leurs propres yeux pour l'unique raison qu'ils étaient nés avec le mauvais type de sang.

En effet, Drago avait été surpris par l'important nombre de Mangemorts qui avaient suivi son exemple et rejoint l'Ordre. C'était comme si son volte-face avait précipité celui des autres, et il se demandait si cela n'avait pas été en partie la raison pour laquelle l'Ordre avait voulu le recruter. Vincent et Gregory avaient été les premiers, suivis de Théodore Nott—à la plus grande surprise de Drago, qui avait toujours vu le mystérieux jeune homme comme une sorte de sadique inavoué. Lorsque Pansy arriva—torturée, en sang et enceinte de trois mois depuis les profondeurs des cachots du Manoir Malefoy—le nombre augmenta.

Maintenant que tous les Serpentards étaient soit en planque soit luttant au côté de l'Ordre, Drago se demanda où le Serpent allait recruter ses futurs serviteurs. Mais il y en avait toujours d'autres, attendant avec impatience de remplir les places vacantes dans les rangs.

De soi-disant « Sang Pur » dont l'ascendance était douteuse au mieux, des sang-mêlé qui recherchaient simplement le pouvoir ou les rare nés-moldu, assez stupides pour croire que service rendu était synonyme de protection.

Les soldats les plus anciens étaient trop occupés à disputer la vraie guerre pour percevoir le courant sous-jacent sous leurs pieds. Les élèves que Drago, Vincent et Gregory avaient passé des années à tourmenter et harceler n'étaient pas si enclins à pardonner ou oublier. Mais Saint Potter avait fait campagne en leur faveur et, éventuellement, la forte haine s'était réduite en un faible dégoût. Il y en avait même certains qui n'étaient pas moins contents d'entamer une amitié au milieu d'une guerre qui les avait dépourvus de la moindre camaraderie en un clin d'œil.

Mais Granger…Granger était différente. Elle était toujours la même Gryffondor écœurante de gentillesse, sympathique, bien sage et propre sur elle-même, qu'elle avait toujours été. Elle désarmorçait les conflits et réprimandait quiconque s'en prenait aux nouveaux venus. Elle était même allée jusqu'à s'asseoir avec eux à n'importe quel moment de la journée, avec un manifeste mépris pour les bornes indispensables entre eux et les autres. Ou encore pour le fait qu'elle n'était clairement pas la bienvenue. Et —à contrecœur—cela commença à faire effet. D'autres se mirent à faire la même chose. Les amitiés étaient liées et, si ce n'était pas de l'amitié, alors c'était au moins une certaine forme d'approbation.

Granger était la Déesse du Pardon. Pour chaque Serpentard qui croisait son chemin. Pour Drago, elle était un démon. Elle s'en prenait à lui pour la moindre petite chose. Elle méprisait chacune de ses opinions, les ignorant au mieux, s'y opposant férocement au pire. Il semblait que plus il tentait de se montrer affable, plus en colère elle devenait. Il y avait eu des incidents durant lesquelles on avait dû intervenir pour les séparer—et il avait fallu, non seulement, mettre quelques pièces entre eux, mais aussi les envoyer chacun dans une planque différente.

C'est pour cela que Drago blâmait personnellement l'Auror aveugle et inconscient en charge de la mission qui avait cru bon de les mettre en tandem à la base. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de la façon dont cela avait commencé. Les choses se déroulaient bien jusque-là. Et puis ils s'étaient perdus. (Drago savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle si la carte était inexacte, que le paysage avait changé au fil des années et si la fumée provenant du champ de bataille juste derrière eux faisait que l'on ne pouvait pas voir à plus de trois mètres devant soi). Mais tout était de la faute de Granger.

Tout avait commencé par un commentaire las sur l'état de sa crinière broussailleuse qui obscurcissait peut-être sa vue, ce qui lui avait valu la familière vieille injure de 'fouine' et tout à coup, ils s'étaient sautés à la gorge en plein milieu d'une forêt, les sorts volant de gauche à droite et au milieu. Il avait fallu que ce bouffon de Londubat intervienne, avec l'aide d'un autre Auror que Drago ne reconnut pas, pour les séparer.

On convoqua une audience disciplinaire—ce qui signifiait essentiellement que Lupin les avait réprimandés de cette façon lasse et déçue dont il faisait toujours preuve et qui ennuyait Drago à en mourir mais qui faisait que Granger se mordait la lèvre inférieure, l'air de souhaiter ardemment que la terre s'ouvre et l'avale.

Mais lorsqu'ils quittèrent son bureau, sortant leurs baguettes respectives pour transplaner à différents lieux sûrs, elle croisa son regard pour la première fois en un an. Et acquiesça. Juste un hochement de tête. Cela ne signifiait rien de particulier. Cela ne rattrapait certainement pas le fait qu'ils s'étaient presque entretués, sans oublier le fait qu'ils avaient compromis toute une mission.

Tout de même. Drago ne put pas s'empêcher de sentir qu'une partie de la colère s'était estompée. Même si ce n'était qu'un petit peu. Lorsqu'ils se revirent après ça, il s'assura de lui balancer un commentaire sur son ton pompeux.

**: :**

Elle lui avait balancé une assiette à la tête en retour.

Hermione grimaça alors que la scène se rejouait une fois de plus dans sa mémoire, pressant son visage contre son oreiller, comme si cela aurait pu en quelque sorte étouffer la honte qui courrait à travers elle. Parce que, même si elle était une bonne combattante, avec un sacré bon crochet du gauche et une douzaine de maléfices sur le bout de la langue qui pouvaient pousser un ennemi à supplier sa clémence, Hermione Granger n'était pas une personne violente. Elle ne croyait pas en la violence. Elle ne la tolérait pas. Elle avait passé la plus grande partie de ses jours à l'école à essayer de convaincre Harry et Ron que ce n'était jamais la solution.

Elle se flattait d'être quelqu'un de logique avec la tête sur les épaules et un tas de bon sens. Mais lorsque cet—imbécile fini—homme était dans les parages, quelque chose prenait le dessus. Ils s'étaient pris la tête—toujours, tout le temps—à propos de quelque chose de stupide, et, comme d'habitude, cela s'était mué en une guerre de grande échelle, avec insultes verbales et hauts cris au point d'ameuter la moitié de la maison qui était venue voir d'où provenait le vacarme et l'autre moitié—la moitié qui savait à quel point leurs disputes étaient explosives—qui s'était tenue aussi loin que possible.

Il était exaspérant. C'était une diabolique, cruelle, abjecte, infâme et dégoutante créature tordue et elle souhaitait ne jamais plus avoir la malchance de poser ses yeux sur lui.

Mais tout de même. Lui jeter une assiette avait peut-être été un poil trop fort.

Heureusement, elle visait déjà assez mal dans ses bons jours, et le plat s'était écrasé sans trop de dégâts contre le mur à moins d'un mètre de sa tête. Elle devait admettre toutefois; l'expression sur son visage avait été désopilante. C'était comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que la vertueuse, l'irréprochable Hermione Granger pouvait jamais se conduire d'une telle façon.

Et maintenant elle avait honte. Honte parce qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de violent. Honte parce que, malgré cela et tout en sachant que ce qu'elle avait fait était mal, elle ne pouvait nier que cela l'avait décidément fait se sentir bien. Cela avait eu le même effet que lorsqu'elle lui en avait collé une en troisième année—cette même stupéfaction, et puis un éclat de…quelque chose d'autre avait illuminé brièvement ses yeux gris. Quelque chose qui avait fait contracter son estomac et lui avait fait retenir son souffle. Parce que, même si elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais vraiment mal—quoique parfois elle croyait que c'était une possibilité—elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il lui avait fait peur.

Alors lorsqu'elle descendit pour le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, c'était avec plus qu'un peu d'appréhension. Ils se trouvaient dans une des planques de l'Ordre. C'était un de ses lieux sûrs préférés, à vrai dire. Assez proche de la mer pour sentir l'odeur iodée et celle des algues, mais assez loin pour qu'elle ne sente pas l'écœurant embrun de l'océan sur sa peau à chaque fois qu'elle allait dehors. Théodore Nott se trouvait déjà là, le nez fourré dans un livre qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant l'un de ceux qu'elle lui avait prêtés quelques jours auparavant. Parkinson était également là.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un bref regard et un hochement de tête, le silence teinté d'une légère gêne. De tous les nouveaux arrivants Serpentard (à l'exception de Malefoy, bien sûr), Parkinson avait été la plus difficile à dompter. La jeune fille était boudeuse au mieux, carrément pourrie gâtée au pire. Au contraire de ses camarades, elle n'avait pas choisi de vivre sous la protection de l'Ordre, mais avait plus été forcée de le faire sous la contrainte des circonstances. Et elle s'assurait que tout le monde le sache.

Hermione chantonnait à voix haute dans sa tête afin de se distraire de ces pensées irritantes et s'affaira à mettre la bouilloire moldue sur le feu (encore une raison pour laquelle Parkinson détestait la plupart des dispositions de l'Ordre. Les planques et lieux sûrs étaient emplis d'appareils moldus et magiques en part égale). Par-dessus le sifflement de l'eau en ébullition, Hermione entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Elle sut que c'était lui simplement par la façon dont la pièce donnait soudain l'impression d'être plus étroite, l'empêchant de respirer confortablement. Le plan de travail sur lequel elle était adossée ne semblait plus confortable, c'était désormais plus comme une cage—l'endroit parfait pour se retrouver acculé. Elle se fit violence pour le pas réagir—autrement que par l'instinctive tension qui s'emparait d'elle à l'approche de n'importe quel ennemi—et se concentra sur la vue à travers la vitre fissurée de la fenêtre crasseuse.

S'il salua ses amis, elle ne l'entendit pas. Cela aurait pu être en partie imputé à l'assourdissant martellement de son cœur dans sa gorge. Mais elle pouvait pratiquement sentir chacun de ses mouvements. Son esprit le traqua à travers la cuisine jusqu'au cellier, son ouïe percevant le bruit de la corbeille à pain alors qu'il fouillait dedans—la laissant probablement complètement désordonnée, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour organiser le garde-manger.

C'est pour cela qu'elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit que, malgré son nouveau radar-Malefoy, elle ne sentit pas sa présence jusqu'à ce que son corps se retrouve à quelques centimètres du sien. Son bras serpenta autour d'elle, déposant les tranches de bagel dans le toaster, avant que ses deux mains ne viennent se poser sur le comptoir craquelé, de part et d'autre de son corps.

Elle savait que le bagel ne pourrait pas rester dans l'appareil pour toujours. Elle savait que, éventuellement, Dieu, ou n'importe qui d'autre, aurait pitié d'elle et propulserait les morceaux de pain hors du toaster, la libérant par la même occasion. Elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le sentir. Elle pouvait sentir chacune des trois minutes s'écouler, chaque seconde décomptée par les expirations chaudes qui soufflaient par intermédiaires égales sur ses cheveux.

Elle serra les dents. Serra les poings. Refusa de régir de quelque façon que ce soit qui pourrait lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un semblant infime de satisfaction. Enfin—_pop !_ Il saisit les tranches de bagel au vol, s'attardant un moment, le temps de prendre une lente bouchée avant de faire un pas en arrière, hors de son espace personnel.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration calmante. Il était hors de question, absolument hors de question, qu'elle lui donne la satisfaction de l'engueuler, crier ou de lui montrer de quelque façon que ce soit à quel maudit point il l'irritait. Elle ne se mettrait pas à se tirer les cheveux ou à lui lancer un sort qui l'aurait propulsé dans le prochain millénaire.

Le bruit de ses pas résonna nettement à travers le sol en linoleum et elle les compta, patientant avec un soulagement exponentiel. Peut-être que cela avait-il marché. Peut-être s'était-il lassé de la tourmenter le temps d'une journée. Peut-être avait-il cru sa farce de mépris total. Les bruits de pas cessèrent sur le pas de la porte.

« Oh, Granger ? » dit-il de sa voix traînante. « Tu devrais peut-être arranger tes cheveux avant de descendre ici le matin. J'ai peur que ça ne s'anime un de ses jours et m'étrangle à mort. »

Ou peut-être pas. Le temps qu'elle se retourne, paquet de bagel à la main, la porte s'était refermée sur son rire décontracté.

« Tu ne devrais pas le laisser t'affecter. »

La voix de Pansy la tira hors de sa fulminante rêverie, ce fut assez pour lui faire réaliser que sa bouche était toujours silencieusement ouverte à la recherche d'une réplique qu'il n'entendrait jamais. Hermione observa la Serpentard suspicieusement, luttant toujours contre sa frustration. Parkinson lui adressa un bref regard et soupira, comme le ferait quelqu'un confronté un enfant particulièrement lent à la détente qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre un simple problème.

« Drago, tu ne devrais pas le laisser te perturber. »

« Il ne me perturbe pas, » cingla Hermione.

« Bien sûr. Eh bien peut être que tu devrais libérer les bagels de ta prise de la mort. Certains d'entre nous apprécient d'en manger le matin. »

Hermione laissa rapidement tomber le paquet sur le plan de travail, les joues empourprées de honte et de colère. Parkinson soupira à nouveau, sortant deux tasses et la boite de café.

«Je suis sérieuse. Il le fait seulement parce qu'il veut que tu arrêtes de le haïr. »

Hermione s'était toujours enorgueillie de sa capacité à comprendre les choses assez rapidement. Cependant, ça, elle ne le comprit pas.

« Pardon ? »

Parkinson haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'il croit que s'il te pousse à t'énerver assez, tu pourrais finalement te libérer de toute ta colère ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Ça n'a aucun sens, » marmonna Hermione, prenant distraitement la tasse offerte, la tenant entre ses mains jointes.

« Hey, je n'ai pas dit que ça en avait un. On parle de Drago. Très peu de ce qu'il fait a un sens aux yeux d'une personne raisonnable. Cela dit, » ajouta-t-elle dans un autre haussement d'épaule, « il ne serait pas capable de réussir la moitié des missions qu'il accomplit s'il n'était pas au moins un peu dingue. »

Il y eut une pause. Nott rit doucement, avant de tourner une page de son livre. Hermione réfléchit à ce que venait de dire Parkinson et fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne le hais pas. »

Parkinson laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré et se déplaça pour venir s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

«Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça. Je ne suis pas celle qui est apparemment suicidaire. »

Le froncement d'Hermione s'approfondit mais elle ne trouvait rien d'idéal à répondre à ça, donc elle demeura silencieuse et prit une gorgée de son café plutôt. Son air renfrogné se plissa en grimace. « Je prends deux morceaux de sucre dans mon café. »

Parkinson la considéra avec une expression impassible. Un sourcil parfaitement dessiné se leva délicatement, formant un arc.

« Granger, » dit-elle. « Je m'en fiche. »

Mais elle poussa la chaise en face de la sienne de son pied et après une légère hésitation, Hermione s'en approcha, s'y installant. C'était juste un café. Mal fait, qui plus est.

Mais qui sait? Peut-être que c'était de cette façon dont les amitiés commençaient ? Ou, si ce n'était pas là le début d'une amitié, c'était tout du moins la fin d'une rivalité.

Elle avait toujours su que Ron et Harry et le reste des Gryffondor seraient prêts à mourir pour elle et elle pour eux. Peut-être, dans le monde réel, loin de la douillette salle commune, ce n'était pas aussi simple que d'éliminer un troll et de vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Peut-être cela devait se dérouler ainsi, avec un mauvais bol de café et une conversation à peine civilisée.

Elles burent leur café dans un silence brisé seulement par l'occasionnel bruissement des pages du livre de Nott.

**::**

Drago était en Enfer.

Les ténèbres l'encerclaient—épais, d'un noir impénétrable, s'abattaient sur lui, l'oppressaient, l'enserraient, saisissant son corps dans une prise d'acier qui l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle, le noyaient, jusqu'à—

Il se tenait seul, debout au milieu d'une clairière d'arbres de cerisiers. Un parterre de doux pétales roses caressait ses pieds nus et le doux parfum qui emplissait ses narines était assez pour le faire tomber lourdement à genoux, sa tête bougeant pour se poser le temps d'une seconde—

Des objets en métal défilèrent, le dépassèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le bruit de pneus crissant contre le bitume lui donna mal aux dents et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Les phares l'aveuglèrent, transformant son hasardeux voyage à travers la route nationale en un tourbillon de blanc. Un klaxon retentit, trop fort pour son mal de crâne déjà lancinant. Il se retourna à temps pour voir un camion rouler droit vers lui, les deux phares de lumière grossissant jusqu'à se transformer en une—

Drago recracha en toussant, la potion au goût amer qui venait d'être enfoncée dans sa gorge, elle égoutta le long de son menton. Il se débattit pendant quelques moments avant de reconnaitre le visage des jumeaux suspendus au-dessus de lui mais sans l'habituelle expression d'amusement espiègle.

« Tu dois la boire, Drago, » dit Fred—ou était-ce George ?—

Il résista encore une seconde avant de décider que, s'ils étaient en train d'essayer de l'empoisonner, la mort serait de toute façon préférable à la douleur actuelle. La potion était abominable et il lutta contre l'envie de vomir quelques instants avant d'avaler.

« Putain, c'est quoi ce truc ? » lança-t-il d'une voix éraillée lorsqu'il sentit qu'il pouvait parler sans risque de dégobiller.

« Ça, mon ami, c'est notre dernière invention, » répliqua Fred, un large sourire en place maintenant qu'il apparaissait que Drago allait survivre.

« Qu'elle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ? » Demanda George. Il avait une de ces bizarres plumes moldues à la main, la pointe posée sur un bloc de papier blanc.

Drago ferma les yeux à nouveau, luttant contre l'assaut de la migraine qui se manifestait à l'arrière de son crâne et réfléchit. Il se rappelait faiblement d'avoir débarqué dans la cuisine, espérant mettre la main sur un de ses délicieux petits plaisir moldus dont il s'était entiché dernièrement (Pop Tarts, ou un nom ridicule dans ce genre). Il avait aperçu une vieille botte usée sur la table et se souvenait avec une clarté soudaine de la ferme prise au niveau de son nombril à la seconde où il l'avait touché.

« Un Portoloin ? »

« Ah, il suit bien, » commenta Fred.

George esquissa un rictus arrogant. « C'est comme un Portoloin. Cela y ressemble dans chaque aspect—l'objet inutile, la lumière bleue, le tiraillement familier—»

« Il y a juste une seule différence très importante, » interrompit Fred.

« Et laquelle ? La capacité de causer une migraine de la mort qui tue ? »

« Non. Même si on est désolés pour ça. C'est un effet secondaire malencontreux sur lequel on va se pencher. Ça amoche pas mal l'esprit lorsque ça le compresse de cette façon. »

A cela, Drago leva un sourcil. Les premiers émois de panique commençaient à s'élever dans son estomac.

« Compresse ? » Des pensées de tumeur cérébrale, d'abcès et d'autres horrifiantes pathologies médicales compliquées que ces jumeaux déments lui avaient probablement infligé défilèrent inconfortablement à travers son esprit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, » s'empressa d'ajouter George. « C'est parfaitement sans risque. »

« Tout ce qu'on a fait c'est de faire croire à ton esprit qu'il avait pris un Portoloin loin d'ici. Les endroits que tu as vus, les images dans ta tête n'étaient que ça—des images. Rien n'était réel. »

« Ça m'avait l'air foutrement réel quand même, » marmonna Drago, leur jetant un regard plus ou moins dédaigneux. Il lui était difficile de s'accrocher à sa colère lorsqu'il se trouvait intrigué et que sa curiosité prenait le dessus.

Sa migraine s'était déjà estompée en une douleur sourde et, alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, son intérêt augmentait rapidement. Il se força à se mettre sur ses coudes, scrutant la vieille botte marron là où elle était posée innocemment à ses pieds. Après un bref coup d'œil en direction des jumeaux, il tendit la main et pressa un doigt contre la pointe de la chaussure.

—une plaine couverte de neige prise dans les affres d'un blizzard, un précipice battu par une pluie torrentielle, une forêt aux arbres emmêlés aux branches les uns les autre, s'accrochant à ses vêtements, écorchant sa peau—

« Ça fait partie de notre gamme de capture, » l'informa Fred une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle. « Suffit qu'un Mangemort touche un de ces machins et il se retrouvera perdu dans les méandres de leur propre esprit jusqu'à ce quelqu'un lui administre la potion de retour. »

« C'est du génie, » murmura Drago, fixant la botte avec une appréciation nouvelle.

« Evidemment… » Devant l'hésitation de George, Drago leva les yeux. Et dut résister à l'envie de les baisser à nouveau. Les jumeaux le regardaient attentivement, une lueur avide se reflétant dans leurs yeux bleus identiques.

« Nos expérimentations ne peuvent pas vraiment aboutir sans un volontaire consentant, » continua Fred dans un haussement d'épaule.

Lorsque George poussa un soupir théâtral, Drago sentit les sonnettes d'alarme commencer à retentir. « Si seulement on avait quelqu'un d'assez brave pour faire un pas en avant et sacrifier quelques heures de son temps libre par semaine afin de nous aider dans notre noble tâche. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ça ne peut pas être testé sur l'un de vous deux exactement ? » s'enquit Drago.

« On l'a déjà testé à tour de rôle. On n'avancera jamais à moins qu'avoir une troisième personne pour expérimenter la chose, nous permettant ainsi de tirer des conclusions et noter nos observations respectives. »

« Et, après tout ce que tu as fait subir à notre famille… »

La personne qui avait déclaré que les Gryffondor étaient incapables de chantage n'avait vraisemblablement jamais rencontré les jumeaux Weasley. En fait, Drago se serait même presque laissé aller à dire qu'ils auraient plus eu leur place à Serpentard, s'ils n'avaient pas été si foutrement nobles.

Son regard passa d'un sourire calculateur à l'autre, réalisant trop tard qu'il s'était laissé tomber directement dans leur piège. C'était impossible. C'était dégradant. Un Malefoy jouant les cobayes pour ces traitres à leur sang de jumeaux Weasley ? Ses ancêtres n'allaient pas seulement se retourner dans leur tombes à ce stade—ils allaient carrément décimer leurs caveaux. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau contre la migraine qui refaisait son apparition avec une soudaine violence et respira lourdement par le nez.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la sensation que je vais le regretter ? » Demanda-t-il. Les rires quasi-dialogiques qui accueillirent sa question ne firent rien pour apaiser son esprit.

**::**

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû se concentrer sur la bataille qui l'entourait. Elle savait que les maléfices qui voletaient de droite à gauche étaient à deux doigts de l'achever dans un flash de lumière.

Néanmoins, elle demeura figée, les yeux fixés sur l'échange devant elle. Elle avait vu Zabini s'approcher de Malefoy, avait perçu la lueur de reconnaissance vaciller sur le visage du blond avant que la détermination ne prenne place. Avait observé, subjuguée devant l'échange de sorts, aussi débordant de venin et de haine et d'urgence que l'étaient tous les autres autour d'eux.

Et puis, il y avait eu une hésitation. Malefoy avait levé sa baguette, bouche entrouverte, maléfice au bord des lèvres. Et puis—rien. Pas de lueur verte. Pas de lueur de rien du tout. Les deux hommes se tenaient debout face à face, à peine dà eux mètres l'un de l'autre. Il y avait un éclat spéculatif dans les yeux sombres de Zabini et, lorsqu'il pencha la tête légèrement, ce geste rappela à Hermione la façon dont deux duellistes s'inclinaient à la fin d'un match particulièrement satisfaisant. Il tourna les talons et disparu.

Malefoy continua de fixer l'endroit où Zabini s'était trouvé pendant un long moment, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, sans même une fraction de pause, il se détourna et se jeta à nouveau dans la bataille, devenant un inidentifiable flou au milieu du combat.

Plus tard, lorsque la lutte fut finie pour la journée et que les blessés avaient été transportés à St. Mangouste, elle partit à sa recherche. Le lieu sûr dans lequel ils se trouvaient était assez spacieux pour qu'ils n'aient tous à partager un lit qu'à deux seulement. C'était une chose à laquelle elle s'était habituée—avait dû s'habituer—dormir avec des inconnus. Elle avait déjà eu affaire au mâle lambda qui avait tenté quelque chose avec elle. Elle ne leur en voulait jamais. Ils étaient en temps de guerre et elle n'était plus la naïve jeune fille de dix-sept ans d'avant qui croyait que le sexe était seulement quelque chose qui se déroulait entre deux personnes amoureuses. Pour la plupart, c'était une sorte d'échappatoire.

Dans une période où le garçon qui s'était assis à côté de vous en classe pendant sept ans pouvait être tué en un bref flash de lumière, tout le monde recherchait une source de réconfort. Ginny lui avait dit une fois que c'était simplement une question d'être proche d'un autre être humain sans avoir à se préoccuper de s'ils allaient mourir le jour suivant. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait. (Ce n'était pas le cas.)

Alors cette nuit-là, comme n'importe quelle autre, la maison était emplie de grognements graves issus des activités charnelles qui se déroulaient derrière les portes closes.

D'habitude, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée. Elle aurait fermé les yeux, fourré sa tête dans son oreiller et se serait endormie avant même d'avoir le temps de se sentir embarrassée.

Excepté que dix minutes auparavant, elle avait vu Neville conduire une Parvati rougissante à l'intérieur de la chambre à côté de la sienne. Elle avait passé exactement huit secondes à essayer de prétendre que ces gémissements particuliers n'étaient pas comme les autres—insignifiants et n'ayant rien à avoir avec elle. (Mais c'était Neville et c'était Parvati et il y avait des choses que l'on ne pouvait simplement pas ignorer, peu importe combien de coussins elle pressait contre ses oreilles.)

Elle songea faiblement qu'elle devait bien être la seule à ne pas profiter de son lit alors qu'elle enfilait son manteau et ses bottes par-dessus son pyjama (et se fit violence pour repousser toute pensée se rapportant à Square Grimmauld et au réconfortant défilé de Weasley qui l'y attendait).

Eh bien. Apparemment c'était aussi le cas de Malefoy. Elle avait été quelque peu surprise de le trouver dehors sur le porche, allongé sur la balançoire en bois. Une cigarette en équilibre entre les doigts de la main qui pendait par-dessus le rebord, son autre bras replié derrière sa tête.

Il ne réagit pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ni même au bruit de ses lourdes bottes contre le parquet. Elle hésita, se retourna à moitié vers la maison. Prit une décision. S'adossant contre la porte désormais fermée, elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et l'examina.

Son expression était particulièrement paisible. C'était quelque peu étrange de le voir sans son masque d'indifférence impassible. Il avait presque l'air comblé.

« Je t'ai vu aujourd'hui, tu sais, » dit-elle, et peut-être imagina-t-elle sa grimace face au silence brisé. « Avec Zabini, » ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il ne répondit rien.

« Tu devrais vraiment te concentrer plus en plein combat, » déclara-t-il de sa voix traînante après une légère pause. « Tu ne voudrais pas que ta jolie petite tête soit réduite en pièces parce que tu ne fais pas attention. »

« Pourquoi t'a-t-il laissé partir comme ça ? Mieux encore, pourquoi l'as-tu laissé partir ? »

« Peut-être que je me sentais d'humeur charitable. Le pauvre a toujours été un combattant exécrable. »

« Voilà qui est une opinion particulièrement amicale à avoir à propos de l'ennemi. »

Il s'était mis debout avant même qu'elle est l'occasion de réaliser qu'il avait bougé. Sa baguette serrée dans sa main, mais la pointe offensive resta dirigée inutilement vers le sol. Elle pointa la sienne en direction de sa tête. Après un moment tenu, ses lèvres ébauchèrent un sourire narquois.

« Tu vois, Granger, » dit-il, mettant sa baguette de côté à nouveau et reprenant sa position initiale, « cela fait un an maintenant que nous sommes du même côté. Mais tu es toujours aussi encline à dégainer ta baguette contre moi. »

« Je ne te fais pas confiance. »

Il devint sérieux pendant un seconde. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre.

« Bien. Tu ne devrais pas. »

Le moment passa. Hermione changea de position, mal à l'aise face à la soudaine intensité de ses yeux. Et puis, ça s'estompa et son expression devint presque mélancolique.

« Si tu changeais de bord demain, serais-tu prête à tuer ta précieuse Belette ? Ou encore le Survivant-Qui-Ne-Veut-Foutrement-Pas-Se-Décider-A-Crever ? »

« Je ne serais jamais capable de les trahir. »

Il leva son regard vers elle à nouveau.

« Tu ne pourras jamais le savoir d'avance. Tu ne sais pas ce qui serait susceptible de te transformer en meurtrière. Personne ne naît avec la capacité ou le désir de tuer. Personne ne vient dans ce monde empli de haine. C'est quelque chose qu'on apprend. »

« La haine ne s'apprend pas. C'est quelque chose que les mots et les actes d'autrui implantent en toi » répondit Hermione. Son rictus la troubla.

« Quelle pieuse petite Gryffondor. Je me demande si tu sais même vraiment ce que la véritable haine est ? »

« Je te hais, » dit-elle sincèrement. Son rictus ne flancha pas.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres, inhalant profondément, la fumée serpentant entre ses lèvres comme le souffle d'un dragon. « Assieds toi, Granger. »

La seule place disponible était celle sur laquelle il était présentement vautré.

« Je suis bien là, merci. »

« Est-ce que tu veux entendre ce que j'ai à dire ou pas ? »

Elle hésita. Il la fixa avec un regard légèrement amusé.

« Granger. Assieds. Toi. »

Relevant le menton légèrement, rassemblant sa dignité autour d'elle comme une cape, elle se percha sur le rebord du banc à ses pieds, jeta un coup d'œil dégouté à ses bottes boueuses. Souriant narquoisement à nouveau, il se déplaça de façon à ce qu'elle ait plus d'espace pour s'asseoir sur la surface en bois, la regardant pensivement alors qu'elle tentait de se mettre à l'aise sans toutefois toucher la moindre partie de son corps. Lorsqu'elle fut installée, il lui tendit sa cigarette.

« Tu n'en aurais pas une autre ? » demanda-t-elle, plissant son nez face à la perspective de devoir poser sa bouche sur quelque chose qui avait effleuré la sienne quelques secondes seulement auparavant.

« Pénurie, Granger. C'est déjà difficile de mettre la main sur un paquet comme ça. Arrête d'être si prude et prends une taffe. »

Lui lançant un regard indigné, elle la prit quand même, prenant plaisir dans le familier frisson de nicotine qui pénétra dans son système. Sa propre ration s'était épuisée il y avait des semaines de cela et elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle en avait besoin jusque-là. Le temps que Drago commence à parler, cigarette en sa possession à nouveau, elle avait perdu assez de sa colère pour sentir son intérêt s'éveiller.

« Tu es enfant unique, n'est-ce pas Granger ? »

« Tu l'es aussi, » contra-t-elle rapidement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait ressenti ça comme une insulte. Mais Drago se contenta simplement de secouer la tête.

« Lorsque tu es sang pur, tu n'es jamais enfant unique. Nous sommes une race en voie de disparition, Granger. Les véritables familles de sang pur sont rares, si ce n'est inexistantes. Nous avons tous notre lot de sang-mêlé et de Cracmols et des mariages scandaleux avec des moldus quelque part dans notre arbre généalogique. Tu as l'air surprise. »

« Surprise de te voir l'admettre, » confessa Hermione.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Malgré ce que tu crois, je ne suis plus ce petit garçon morveux que t'as connu. »

« T'es toujours un connard. »

« Je suis toujours un connard, » acquiesça-t-il, rictus en place. Il prit une longue bouffée, lui passa la cigarette à nouveau. Son expression devint songeuse. « Nous avons tous grandi ensemble—Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Theo—je ne me souviens pas d'une époque où ils n'étaient pas mes…si ce n'est amis, alors des connaissances. Mais Blaise et moi…nous étions comme des frères. Nous avions la même nourrice. Nous avons littéralement grandi ensemble. Quelque part entre les lignes, son sang et le mien sont identiques. » Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire amusé. « Ma mère avait toujours l'habitude de dire que nous étions comme des frères siamois. Nous étions tout le temps en train de causer des dégâts—on a eu affaire à nombre record de nounous. »

Il se tut pendant longtemps, acceptant la cigarette avec un bref regard. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix était basse, si ce n'est un peu froide.

« Nous sommes frères. D'enfance, de Poudlard, de guerre. Ça ne changera jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais le tuer. Cela me détruirait. »

Le silence tomba et s'installa. Hermione se déplaça de façon à ce que son dos soit contre l'accoudoir en bois, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Si Malefoy avait remarqué son regard scrutateur éhonté, il ne dit rien à ce propos, et son visage demeura aussi fermé que jamais.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? » Sa voix semblait trop forte dans la tranquillité de la nuit et elle grimaça malgré elle.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, le banc tangua lorsqu'il bougea pour s'asseoir, repliant ses jambes dans une parodie de sa position à elle. Ses yeux débordaient de quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, même si elle tenta ardemment d'en saisir la signification.

« Parce que, » déclara-t-il finalement, « Je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué aujourd'hui. Je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi, si jamais la situation venait à survenir, je ne serai pas capable de te protéger contre lui. »

Elle soutint son regard. Résista contre le besoin de ciller.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection. »

« De quoi as-tu besoin, Granger ? » La question, posée si doucement, la prit de court, et elle blâma le ton de sa voix pour la réponse qui jaillit d'entre ses lèvres si volontiers

« La vérité. » Elle grimaça et détourna les yeux vers le jardin qu'elle savait se trouver là, au-delà de la pénombre et qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. « Tu veux que j'arrête de te haïr. Je veux arrêter de te haïr. Mais je ne…je n'arrive jamais à te cerner. Tu es toujours si indifférent. Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. »

« Toujours à vouloir tout savoir, hein Granger ? » le ton de sa voix était taquin, mais il s'y trouvait également une certaine froideur.

Elle soupira, se força à croiser son regard.

« Si tu veux que ceci fonctionne, j'ai besoin d'être capable de te faire confiance. »

« Et le fait de te le promettre fera que tout ça disparaitra ? Je ne crois pas, Granger. »

« Non, » admit-elle dans un haussement d'épaule. « Mais ça aiderait. C'est comme le troll dans les toilettes. »

« Le quoi ? »

Elle balaya sa question d'un geste de la main. « Façon de parler. Tout doit commencer quelque part. Ou devrais-je dire, chaque rivalité doit se terminer. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que ça tout sera rose et ciel bleu dorénavant. Mais c'est mieux que de te balancer un plat en pleine tête. »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque d'elle, ou tout du moins, qu'il dénonce ses stupides méthodes Gryffondor. Mais lorsqu'elle finit par lever les yeux de ses mains nerveuses, son expression était songeuse, aucune trace d'amusement frôlant ses lèvres. Trois secondes passèrent. Six.

« Pas de mensonges, » dit-il.

« Pas de mensonges, » répéta-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. C'était simplement un furtif mouvement de la tête—se levant d'un millimètre, se baissant d'un millimètre. Cela ne signifiait pas nécessairement que quoi que soit allait changer. Ce ne signifiait réellement rien du tout. Mais une partie de la tension quitta son estomac. Et lorsque la cigarette fut réduite à rien de plus que le filtre, elle avait oublié de s'inquiéter du fait que ses jambes frôlaient presque les siennes, ou qu'il avait égoïstement gardé pour lui la dernière taffe, au lieu de la lui offrir. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, choisissant ses étoiles préférées. Elle étouffa un léger rire, ignorant le regard déconcerté qu'il lui jeta.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu. Bon le deal n'est pas tout à fait respecté de votre côté, mais j'adore tellement cette histoire que j'ai quand même décidé de vous offrir le premier chapitre. A vos reviews! Y a beaucoup à dire sur ce début d'histoire, non?**

**Au plaisir!**


End file.
